Nuevo miembro en la 12th
by CastleBabyFics
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] En esta escena vemos a Beckett interrogando a un sospechoso, estando embarazada de unas 22 semanas (6 meses).


Esta vez Beckett entró sola en la sala de interrogatorios. La inspectora lucía ya una camisa premamá ligera, unos pantalones grises y portaba entre las manos el historial de antecedentes del sospechoso.

- Allanamiento, robo, veo que has estado muy ocupado -decía mientras iba entrando con su habitual autoridad.

- Wooh, está embarazada -dijo el sospechoso en tono divertido.

Beckett no le hizo caso al comentario y siguió conduciendo el interrogatorio como una profesional.

- Con todos estos antecedentes podrían detenerle ahora mismo.

- Ya, pero eso fue hace mucho.

- Pues hace dos días te pillaron dándole una paliza a una joven del Bronx. ¿Eso también fue hace mucho?

El tío se afligió, un poco vacilante, mientras negaba con la cabeza y agachaba la mirada. Era de raza negra.

- Mire… reconozco que se me fue de las manos. Pero yo no quería hacerle daño.

Beckett le plantó dos fotos en la mesa, de forma tajante.

- Sí, ya veo. Porque esos moratones no parecen simples caricias.

Castle se había sentado en una de las sillas, mientras Beckett se mantuvo de pie.

El hombre volvió a vacilar.

- Oiga, le juro que ella tuvo la culpa de todo esto. ¡Me estaba amenazando! -se defendía el hombre.

Beckett detectaba en su mirada y en sus maneras de expresarse la inocencia, pero el protocolo siempre marcaba que debía seguir presionándole para sacarle información.

- ¿Con qué? ¿Con no pagarle el alquiler? -intervino Castle, con algo de sarcasmo.

- No, no. Escuchen. Amanda estaba en deuda conmigo. Me peleé con unos tíos por defenderla. Miren miren -dijo señalándose la herida de la ceja. Castle sonrió y levantó las cejas- Tienen que creerme. Dijo que le haría daño a mi mejor amigo si no le pagaba el resto de la deuda.

- ¿Sabe usted si mantenía alguna relación con Joe Brixton? -preguntó Beckett.

- Me hablaba de él de vez en cuando, pero nada importante. Solo sabe quejarse, ¿saben? Y yo como soy un pardillo pues tenía que aguantarla -hizo un gesto divertido que llamó la atención de Castle- Pero se me daba bastante bien.

Aquel muchacho negro le estaba cayendo en gracia al escritor y le recordaba mucho a aquel sospechoso también de raza negra, llamado Jesu, que era un mago de las palabras.

- Señor Lee, ¿dónde podemos encontrar a Amanda?

- En la Avenida con la 647. Primer piso a la izquierda -contestó con mucha cordialidad.

- Gracias, es suficiente.

- ¿Y ya está? -decía el interrogado- ¿Eso es todo? Por lo menos podríais darme una carta de recomendación, por haber ayudado en el caso. Vamos enróllese un poco, ¿qué es, niño o niña?

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco mientras iba cerrando el historial y daba por concluído el interrogatorio, ignorando al hombre.

Castle se levantó un poco después, ya cuando Beckett estaba saliendo por el umbral de la puerta. Antes de esfumarse, el escritor se acercó al interrogado.

- Es un niño -le dijo en voz baja y en tono cómico, antes de esfumarse.

(…)

Minutos más tarde habían dado con la pista de un tal corredor de apuestas que mantenía relación con la víctima acerca de negocios. Todas las pruebas apuntaban hacia él y además tenía antecedentes de agresión con armas y denunciado por varios robos y acosos sexuales. Todo un partidazo.

Ryan, Esposito, y algunos agentes vinieron ya preparados con los chalecos anti-balas puestos. Castle y Beckett los estaban esperando al lado del ascensor.

- Esto… -dijo Esposito mirando a Beckett. Era imposible que pudiera cogerle el chaleco anti-balas.

Ella le adivinó el pensamiento.

- Emm, mejor me quedo aquí -dijo fingiendo que no le importaba. En realidad odiaba tener que evadirse de su trabajo y más tratándose de una persecución.

- No te preocupes, siempre pillamos a los malos -le recordó Ryan intentando animarla. Ella frunció el labio en una sola línea y asintió con la cabeza, afligida.

Castle intentó escabullirse entre el equipo de agentes.

- ¿A dónde vas tú? -le instó Beckett con el ceño fruncido.

- Em… yo… bueno, había pensado, que… -percibiendo la ya conocida mirada de Beckett, el escritor sonrió inocentemente y retrocedió- mejor me quedo aquí repasando el informe.

- Suerte Castle -se burló Esposito guiñándole un ojo. Le había tocado hacer lo más aburrido que podía imaginar de la vida policial, revisar el papeleo.


End file.
